a summer drabble
by thegingerhasspoken
Summary: sort of old, kurt deals with blaine loving superheroes


Kurt Hummel whirrled about his bedroom, it was both chaotic and impeccably neat at the same time in the way that only Kurt Hummel could manage. He was in the process of packing, headed to New York in the fall to start classes at SVA in their fashion design program, he was going at a steady rate of about one item packed per day, slowly but surely, but currently it was one hundred and two degrees outside and Kurt was seeking sanctuary in the merciful air-conditioning, really he was just looking for something constructive to do until it was no longer too early to call Blaine.

He spun on his heel and moved a small stack of books from the shelf to the box resting at the foot of his bed, he hummed along to the song trilling from his Ipod dock, it was always best to distract himself when he did this sort of thing, if he got himself all wrapped up inside his head it never ended pretty. The doorbell rang suddenly, in rapid succession, Kurt hopped down the stairs and flung the door open. half of him expecting to see some sort of fire or bear infestation with how urgent the bell ringer had been, but instead saw his boyfriend.

Blaine Anderson stood on the Hudmel doorstep half-naked; sweat streaked down Blaine's neck and then his chest, a single bead of salty moisture hung from one pert, copper nipple; his shirt was tied around his head; his hair was a ball of sweaty frizz; he wore red European style Sundek board shorts slung low across his hips and navy blue rivieras, there were a pair of black raybans hooked into his shorts at the hip. He looked so lovely that the rush of sudden heat that burst through the doorway nearly knocked Kurt over, but it could not even compare to the sudden rush of heat pooling in Kurt's loins at the sight of him.

Kurt sighed in his breathy way that conveyed utter excitement, he ran his right hand through his too-early-to-be-so-perfect hair, sinuous muscle rippled under silky porcelain flesh and electric goosebumps prickled along Kurt's graceful spine. "Blaine!" he said, pure exclaimation, " what are you doing here? It's Eight-Thirty- You look - Awesome" Kurt Hummel didn't say 'awesome' usually, he had a great love of the english language, he loved selecting the adjective that was precisely appropos. Finn said 'awesome' Sam said 'awesome' Puck said 'awesome', probably, Kurt thought, because they devoted too much brain power to focusing on sex to worry about word choice, But right now, Kurt's blood was otherwise occupied, 'awesome' would have to suffice. even so, Blaine was a sight to see, simply put, awe inspiring.

"What? - Oh! yeah, i was running, Hey, um, I was wondering if you wanted to do something fun?" Blaine smiled up at kurt through long black eyelashes. He wound one hot-as-lava arm around Kurt's waist and pulled him close. Kurt grinned wide, his blue eyes were dialated into almost complete blackness "what did you have in mind?" he pressed a kiss to Blaine's nose and rolled his hips, he planned to raise his boyfriend's attention to his growing erection but Blaine pulled away last second, Kurt groaned, causing him to almost miss Blaine saying that he wanted to go see 'the amazing Spiderman'. Kurt agreed, Blaine was nearly impossible to say no to, " But go take a shower first you're disgusting, I'll put out a pair of my shorts and a t-shirt that should fit you." now that sex was no longer on the table Kurt found Blaine's sweat to be quite off-putting, and denied sexual frustrations, Blue Balls as Noah Puckerman would have so eloquently reffered to Kurt's current situation, always left Kurt in a bitchy mood. After he had showered and dressed himself in dry but slightly too tight clothing and cemented his hair back in place with the emergency gel he kept at Kurt's house, Blaine bounced up and down excitedly in his chair and popped a few kernals of delicious buttery, popcorn into his mouth, he chattered at Kurt about the things he had heard about the movie, and how Andrew Garfeild was so hot, and earning an especially dirty look from his boyfriend " i mean- in a straight boy way- i would never want to date him- come to think of it his nose is kind of big- i love you?"

Blaine's love of marvel superheroes ( just marvel mind you, "DC superheroes are all kinds of tacky") had surprised Kurt in the same way that his love of football had. He'd found it quite endearing at first but then he'd been forced to acompany Blaine to see the avengers five times, and listen to Blaine talk for hours about S.H.E.I.L.D agents, and Norse Mythology, and how tony stark and dr. banner are totally in love. Kurt didn't know if he was up for another round, he sat there, legs crossed, quite a bit of distance between himself and the man he loved, angrily shoving handfuls of popcorn into his mouth and glaring at Blaine.

and then he caught himself grinning at his doofus boyfriend

the noise of pure joy he makes when spiderman takes out a bad guy using his crotch somehow, Kurt doesn't get the logistics, he's too busy watching Blaine. Not without cause, Blaine's smile could give the sun a run for it's money, it's easily one of kurt's favorite things to look at.

Kurt finds himself curling up into Blaines shoulder, and not minding the way that Blaine is squeezing him back just a little too tight.

he finds himself falling a little bit more in love with blaine, because blaine has so much love and joy and passion in him.

and it's not like he doesn't spend most of his free time geeking out over Patti Lupone, or Marion Cotillard, or Marc Jacobs, or Vogue, or bad reality television. and Blaine just stays by his side and geeks out right along with him.

Kurt finds himself laughing along with the rest of the theater at one of spiderman's quips, he finds himself falling a little bit in love with Emma Stone, he finds himself wanting to do things to Andrew Garfield (things he'll later do to Blaine instead when they're alone in his bedroom) and he finds that his eyes mist up a little bit at the end.

Kurt's mind drifts back to his half-packed room on the drive home, Blaine's in the passenger seat alternating between singing along to the radio and talking about how andrew garfield had a really cute butt but Kurt's is hotter and he actually gets to touch and kiss kurt's butt, he should be so lucky. Kurt isn't really listening, but not out of malice like he was on the way to the theater, no, he's just waxing philosophic on the importance of enjoying the time you do have with your loved ones.

because he's moving. in two months. he's moving to New. York. City. for fuck's sake. and to think he even wasted ten minutes being annoyed with Blaine. He should've been so, so happy just to spend time with him, it should've been that he would be content to watch blaine play mariokart for hours on end because it's blaine and he loves him and they have a limited amount of time together.

Kurt suddendly felt the intense need to press his body against Blaine's body, the need was so intense he couldn't think about much else, preoccupied blood and all. he pulled into his driveway, thankful that his dad and Carole were in DC and Finn was at Puck's, whining about Rachel and playing Halo probably.

He pulled Blaine up the stairs as quick as possible, abandoned his clothes quickly but carefully and stripped a confused blaine out of his shorts and t-shirt.

They made love slowly, savoring the moment, Kurt topped, he needed to feel Blaine all around him, he shut his eyes tightly and let his hands roam over Blaine's skin, he was memorizing him, and he didn't know it but blaine was memorizing him too, he'd been memorizing him every time they'd had sex, knowing that kurt would leave him one day and he'd wanted strong memories to bring forward. he would've laughed though if he'd know all of this sudden intense passion was brought on because Kurt was a little jealous of spiderman,

They came within moments of each other, then collapsed and fell asleep together.

Later, Finn would open his brother's bedroom door, see them tangled in the bedsheets, naked and sweaty, and they looked so in love that Finn would not run from the door screaming like usual, but would just smile and gently closed the door. 


End file.
